Kanniball mask quest
is a quest. It is not documented in the quest log, and can be completed as many times as you want. It's a pretty tough quest, it involves gathering a lot of resources, as well as trekking through Greedovore infested jungle. It is recommended to have as many high players as possible (Only a team of 6 though). It is also recommended to bring at least one good Eniripsa and a class which can take a lot of AP. Starters Gather as many Kokonuts as you can (The minimum is around 63, though 100+ is better just in case) so you can go throughout the Jungle. You'll need them. Also make sure you have all four quest shells; the Red Shell, Green Shell, Blue Shell and Yellow Shell (25% drops from turtles). Step 1 Once you have gathered the materials, enter The Deep Moon Jungle. Make your way to the Kanniball Chef at (31,6) (See the map at the bottom. Be very careful to keep at least 3 squares away from all mobs containing Greedovores, as they are agressive. Once you have reached (31,6) talk to, and give your shells to the Kanniball Chef you will then be taken one map to the left. Do not go back to (31,6) otherwise you will need to gather all the Turtle Shells again. Step 2 Now you must gather the Kanniball Masks. There's 4 different ones in total, and each has a 50% drop rate from their corresponding Kanniball, so you may need to kill them more than once to drop them. Firstly head (29,7) and kill Kanniball Jav. Next go to (31,7) and kill Kanniball Archer. Now go to (31,8) and kill Kanniball Sarbak (He also spawns at (30,11)). Lastly, go to (30,8), and kill Kanniball Thierry (Be careful as there is a Greedovore in his mob). This mob can also drop Kokonuts, which can be useful if you made a wrong turn in the jungle earlier. Step 3 Once you have the 4 masks head down to (30,11). Fall through the hole in the ground, and you'll arrive at The Pirate Boat. You may need to kill the mobs to drop some of the Quest Items you need (Falling Jaw, Hook and Pirate Skull). Take either of the pathways on the first map, then enter the big doors in the middle of the next room (not the hole with stairs!!!) . (Do not go all the way through The Pirate Boat otherwise you will be taken back to Moon Beach and need to regather all your Kokonuts and Shells). You now must kill Chouque. You'll know his mob immediatley as it'll have him, 2 Hazwoanarm, 2 Cannon Dorf and 2 Boombas. He's pretty tough (He can hit 100 at range, and about 50~200 at close combat though he only has 3 MP) but what makes it really tough are his henchmen the Cannon Dorf and Hazwoanarms which can do around 50-150 damage in an AoE. It can be a tough fight, and you'll need a good healer (Only six starting points). Even if you do kill him, you might not drop a Pirate Hat (It's 70% drop rate) which can make it a wasted journey. Step 4 Once you have all four parts, leave the room, and go through down the stairs. Continue until you are sent back to Moon Beach. Now head to the hidden maze at 36,10 (See Nomoon Quest). At the end of the maze talk to the Pirate and offer to bring back a new model. He will give you Black Paint in exchange for the four pirate quest items. Step 5 Now that you've got all the items (The four kannibal masks, and black paint) go back to the entrance to The Deep Moon Jungle and talk to the NPC at (34,5). Choose to show him the mask, and he'll give you a Kanniball Mask in exchange for the quest items. Map